New Spider on the Block
by Placated Uzumaki
Summary: Horizon U. student Naruto stumbles upon a secret lab while searching for a strange dimensional energy flux that he detected. While investigating, an accident happens that will change the course of Naruto's life forever. With the tools, the intellect, and the drive to be like his hero Naruto will be amazing, no he will be SUPERIOR! (image owned by shorterazer, recolored by me)


**Hello, sorry i haven't updated in a while but my life has kinda gone to hell this last year. My grandmother died, then i dropped out of college due to that, i went through i think 6 jobs in this year alone, and then my cat that I've had since i was 5 (I'm 19 now) passed away, so yeah I've been kinda fucked lately.**

 **But hey, I'm back. Hopefully for a good few dozen chapters. And I have a bunch of story ideas that I've been working on. They're all naruto crossover stories such as Naruto X Bakugan, Power Rangers Samurai, JLU, YJ, Slugterra, Fillmore (look it up if you don't know it, it's really good), Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters, and a few more so hopefully I can get some chapters for all of them out soon.**

 **In the meantime enjoy this Naruto X Spider-Man story. (Personally i haven't been a fan of marvel comics lately but this idea popped in my head and it seemed to good to just pass up)!**

 **Chapter 1**

The rundown areas of San Francisco were a dangerous place to be if you weren't careful, they were one of the few areas untouched when Hydra took over the U.S. and gave California to the mutants so that they could have their own country. Instead of refurbishing the whole of the state the mutants had focused on the most populated areas of California and used their powers and resources to make San Francisco and other populated areas into a shining pinnacle of what Homo Superior could bring to the future of humanity. But it was in these areas that some of the best kept secrets were in the whole of San Francisco. And on this night our hero has no idea what kind of secret he is about to stumble upon, and how this secret will shape his future to become on of the greatest heroes in the world.

 **Naruto**

Naruto was walking down through the abandoned parts of San Fran., it had been a few months since the Avengers had taken the country back from Hydra. And the real Captain America had knocked the holy hell out of the impostor who had taken over the country wearing his face. And in that time a new hero had emerged in San Fran, it was the Superior Octopus. He was a former member of Hydra's Avengers team, and claimed that he had been mind controlled into joining the team. Along with the Superior Octopus, a new team of West Coast Avengers led by Hawkeye, had popped up and were doing...stuff.

Naruto personally was not a fan of any of the heroes around these days, they seemed to either always be fighting each other or were just villains pretending to be heroes. There had been rumors that the new hero Superior Octopus was actually Doc Ock, and he had been given powers by hydra so that they had their own Spider-Man analog to make the public more at ease by having someone similar to one of the most popular and recognizable heroes in the world. But that wasn't why naruto was worried or disliked this new "hero" it was because in the most recent fight that he was involved in, saving a bus from getting robbed, he had stopped in the middle of the fight and witness reports were that he had offered some of the super-villain robbers a job. Naruto was all for giving villains a second chance, but the way that this interaction between the Octopus and the villains he fought seemed almost as if he was trying to consolidate power so that the criminal underworld would answer to him. This was kinda similar to how Spider-Man started to do things a few years ago when his personality did a 180.

So the reason that Naruto was walking around the rundown areas of San Fran was because he had detected an energy spike earlier while he was running some scans using a new wide range energy scanner that he built for his engineering class back at Horizon University. The energy spike was similar to energy released during dimensional travel that had been observed by scientists when superhero did their weird inter-dimensional travel thing. But this energy was different, it also had a shape to it when he scanned it again. It was in the shape of a WEB! After tracking the energy back to its source naruto had decided to go and investigate.

After about an hour of walking Naruto had gotten to the location that the energy spike had come from, it looked like and abandoned auto shop called "Auto Empire". Heading to the building naruto opened the door and noticed that the entrance was clean of dust, after looking around further he found a discolored area on the wall by the entrance. Touching the discolored area it suddenly revealed a keypad of some kind. After trying some of the more common passwords like 1234, password, etc. he decided to just go with screw it and ripped off the front keypad area and start to play with the wiring to try and get in. After a minuto Naruto was able to short-circuit the system so that it opened. Suddenly feeling a small rumbling in the ground, Naruto saw that the front entrance was lowering into a solid metal entrance way under the auto shop. Walking forward naruto start to look around the entrance to this hidden base and noticed that it looked like it had been used recently. Continuing forward Naruto entered into the main area of the base and saw that there was a large computer with extra monitors showing images of all over the city. He also saw a lab over in the corner of the room, being curious naruto headed over to the lab and saw many different compounds and in the back of the lab he saw a red vial filled with some kind of liquid. Continuing forward Naruto suddenly tripped over a large cable on the ground that connected to the large computer. Reaching forward to try and stop himslef from falling Naruto's hand grabbed a piece of paper that the red vial was resting on, with him falling and pulling the paper out from under the vial quickly made it start to wobble to the edge of the table right over where Naruto had fallen.

And suddenly when the vial looked like it might not fall, "CRASH" right on Naruto. The liquid spilled all over him, covering him in the strange red fluid. "Ah, fuck," Naruto called out as he tried to get the liquid off of him, a little worried since he didnt know what it was and what it could do to him. Naruto tried desperately to get it off. Suddenly his vision started to swim, he suddenly got one of the worst headaches of his life, and he felt like he was going to puke. Quickly stumbling out of the lab Naruto walked up the ramp and left the hidden base. Making his way to the road he was on the lookout for an Uber, after a few minutes of stumbling around the street he finally found one. Quickly getting in he turned to the driver and said, "look I'll pay you double whatever the person you're waiting for is, if you take me to where i need to go," as soon as he finished the uber driver was in the car asking where Naruto wanted to be taken. Quickly giving the Uber driver his address, along with adding if he got them there in under ten minutes Naruto would throw in an extra 20, they were off.

It didn't take the Uber Driver fore than five to get them to Narutos apartment, quickly handing the guy his money he got out of the car and started his way upstairs. All the while he started to feel worse and worse. Once he finally made it to his front door he suddenly threw up everything that was in his stomach, and then some, right on the front entrance to his place. After finishing Naruto unlocked his door and stumbled in, barely missing stepping in the vomit, and made his way to his kitchenette. Walking over to his faucet he turned the water to full blast and as cold as possible and just started to drink. He drank, and drank, and then drank some more. But it wasnt enough, he was still burning up and horribly thirsty. Walking over to his fridge he opened up the freezer section of it and grapped as much ice as he could and shoved it down his shirt, his pants, anywhere he could to try and cool himself off. After feeling the ice just fall through his shirt he decided to forego it, and ripped it off and grabbed more handfuls of ice and smeared it over his chest. After that he walked back over to his faucet and resumed drinking as much water as he could until after what felt like and eternal hell of a feverish heat he was starting to cool down.

Finally after the fires of hell had been put out under his skin he suddenly got a cold chill, that definitely wasnt helped by the ice that he had been rubbing all over his body but a second ago. After stripping down to nothing Naruto walked down back towards his living room and grabbed as many blankets as he could to try and warm himself up. After what felt like hours he finally fell asleep wrapped up like a quivering burrito on his couch.

 **The Next Day**

Naruto woke up around 12 pm, feeling better than he had in a long time. In fact he didn't think that he had ever felt better. After unwrapping himself from the mountain of blankets covering him he made his way to the bathroom, still stark ass naked as the day before. After reaching the bathroom naruto splashed some water in his face and looked up. He saw his bright blonde hair, the strange whisker birthmarks that he had, then he moved his vision down towards his chest. Now naruto was always pretty fit, he stayed active, he worked out, and he practiced martial arts. But now the amount of defintion on his already fit body startled him. His once faint six pack was now very much visible, his muscled had gotten larger as well. Looking down Naruto saw that his legs had gotten a little larger and more muscular as well.

Naruto was baffled, what could have done this to his body in one night. Then suddenly he remembered, the weird liquid that had fallen on him while he was investigation the strange energy spike at the hidden lab he found. It must have done something to him, there wasnt anything else he could think of that could have done this to him. Groaning Naruto slammed his hands on his sink, and then it just obliterated. There was nothing but dust where the sink had been, with a few smalls pieces falling to the ground by his feet. Leaning down, and putting his hand on the wall for support Naruto examined the destroyed sink. After being utterly baffled by what he was looking at he got up and tried to pull his hand back so he could put them on his waist while he tried to think of how he had done such a thing. But his hand wouldn't move, weird, looking at his hand he put his other hand on the wall to try and get some leverage to get it free. And suddenly his other hand was stuck, ok weirder. Naruto put his foot on the wall to try and get his hands unstuck. And low and behold now his foot was stuck, ok this was starting to piss him off. Putting his last foot on the wall he tried to tug himself free of the wall. And then he looked down and realised that he was on the ceiling in his attempt to get free he had wall-crawled all the way up to the ceiling.

"Ok, what the hell is going on," he yelled out voicing his frustration. And then "POP", floor meet Naruto, Naruto- floor.

 **Hey everyone, sorry if this chapter isn't up to my usual standard that you all are used to. I haven't written in a while so I'm a little rusty.**

 **Love you guys, and thanks to you guys- my faithful fans! I'll be back soon with another chapter!**

 **Anyways please review and let me know what you think**

 **PEACE :)**


End file.
